The Hard Life
by VioletCrimsonDespair
Summary: Sidney, never knew her dad. Till, you know, the Tank came along. Now she's fightng zombies and meeting survivors, and battling beside her are her best friends. Who's her dad? Albert Wesker. Summery sucks, oh well. R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

The world slowed, objects moving past my face every minute. Fires raged through the house and a Tank slowly crashed through the wall.

Being only 3, I had no idea something so scary could exist. I screamed in terror, my mother's name. Tears strode down my small, fragile face in rivers, dropping from my chin to my slippered feet. My CareBear PJ's were bunched up and dirty, my face covered with blood and dirt. My scorched from touching the fire.

I ran to the corner, by the couch, with then tank slowly coming towards me, making weird grunting noises.

A shadowed figure emerged from the hole in the wall and a blue light eluminated the room. A second after the light disappeared, the tank fell. Dead.

The figure approached and came out of the shadows. A man. A man in his mid 30's in a suit with unglasses. His hair black and his skin pale white. He was dressed quite formal, and stuck out.

I squirmed when he tried to pick me up. HIs hands outreached once more, when I slapped him right in the face. A red mark was visable on his skin, his features betrayed a look of shock.

"No picking me up. Mommy said to not let strangers around me. No," My little voice said right to his face.

He regained his control in his motions and ignored my comment. He proceeded to try and pick me up. I screamed my mom's name again. He froze.

"Say it again, girl," He spoke for the first time, his voice low and deep, his teeth almost perfectly white.

"Annabelle!" I screamed again, waving my arms, hoping I would hit the man again.

"Come here, I know your mother. I said come here, girl!" He shouted. I flinched more into my corner.

Me muttered to himself, "Note to self, do not raise voice with small children."

He put his hand in his pocket, rustling it around, until he pulled a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket. He asked me, "Are you Sidney?" I nodded, "Good, i was thinking I got the wrong house. I'm going to read this to you now, do not hit me again," Then he proceeded to read,

"Albert Wesker,

I hope this does reach you. I sent this note with one of your creatures. I have a bad feeling something bad ill happen. I might be dead when you read this. I have to tell you about someone. My daughter, Albert, your daughter. I was pregnant when you went back to doing your busniess, or what ever it is you do. She's beautiful Albert, She has black hair like you and your pale skin. She has my eyes and my curls. There is one thing I really need you to do for me, Wesker. When you get this, come and get her. Keep her safe for me, for it seems I have failed. Her name is Sidney. Goodbye, forever.

Sincerely,

Annabelle." He finished.

We both stared at eachother, the word still flaming and burning. Wesker's arms opened wide, beckoning me to him, promising me and my mommy, my safety. I ran into them and spoke only one word, "Daddy." WHen the word was spoken, my eyes changed. From normal, to cat-like. The color of lilacs.

I. AM. ALBERT. WESKERS. DAUGHTER.


	2. Chapter 2

"Duck, swing, push back,"

Dad demonstrated the movement with an axe, pretending to kill a human, by using a manicane. He didn't really like manicane's, maybe that's why it's the only thing I destroy.

"Sidney, for goodness sake! Pay attention. This is important," His fingers snapped, gathering my attention.

"Sorry," I mumbled, then put my self in the starting position. My metal cutting knife in hand.

"Alright," He continued, "Now, duck, swing, puch back."

I followed his voice, doing the movements as he said them. Moving swift and fast, I managed to make 5 curving marks on the wooden surface of my manicane, right where the heart was supposed to be. I looked back at Wesker for an approving smile of some kind. He just shrugged and said, "Lift your knee's moce your feet faster, you have the strength to cut that thing to a millian pieces. We've been over th-"

One of his demons -Creature, I called it- smashed through our private motel's window. I smiled at it, "Hello Creature,"

"Hello, Mrs. Sidney," He replied in his mid-pitched scratchy voice. He turned to Wesker, "Bad news, sir. Horde, coming this way. And there's something else..." His head twitched.

Wesker looked at me. I cocked my head and shrugged, turning and walking to the room's balconey. The doors swung open on my command, and I took in the everyday view.

Cars littered the ground and debris from fallen building were scattered everywhere. Fire had caught on one of the cars, smoke billowing into the air, making my eyes water. Blood marks could be seen from yesterday's fight. A lone wolf was sighted, wandering around the center square, it's stomach caved-in and it's ribs showing.

_Poor baby, she's looking for foood._ I pouted. I looked back to dad and Creature, still in dep conversation. Wrinkles of concern and terror on Wesker's face. Creature using hand movements. Bored, I looked back to see the wolf. Only, there was no more wolf, there was a girl. A teenage girl.

"Hey!" I called, "Up here!"

She couldn't hear me. I picked up a rock and threw it at her. It nearly missed her face, seconds after it was thrown. She looked up to me and...she collapsed. _Shit, another fainter._

I looked back at dad, still talking to Creature. But I saw one thing I thought I would never see in my so-called life. My dad, the infamous Albert Wesker, was crying. I felt pity for him. He taught me to be strong and take what you find and use it well. Kind of like me throwing the rock at the girl. _Oh, right. The girl. Forgot! _I rolled my eyes and jumped off the railing, falling through air. Disobeying both mine, and my dad's orders.

Hello, you might know my friend, LittleCrimsonR who wrote "Emily The Witch, Jen The Hunter" and "The Magical Adventures of Wesker, Chelsea, and Jen" where she combined her friend (i'm Chelsea :) ) into the story. I'm kinda doing that as well, and i'm also combining Resident Evil and Left 4 Dead 2 in this story as well. Review and Critics welcomed :)

~VioletCrimsonDespair


End file.
